Wanda (Hotel Transylvania)
Wanda is the wife of Wayne the werewolf and a heroine from Hotel Transylvania. She is one of the many guests that stayed at Dracula's castle for Mavis whose birthday it was and she turned 118 in vampire years. She was voiced by Molly Shannon in the film. ''Hotel Transylvania'' Wanda happily arrives at the hotel with her husband, Wayne, and her hundreds of children, who wreak havoc on the place; she and Wayne are greeted by Dracula and Murray. Upon seeing the decorations for Mavis's birthday party, she exclaims "If only Martha were here to see this," before being reassured by Dracula that Martha is always here in spirit. They then watch a slideshow that Dracula set up explaining the dangers of humans. She and Wayne go up to Mavis's room to greet her, and upon hearing that Mavis is allowed to visit a human village, Wanda advises her to be safe and "bring warm clothes and a sword." They then watch as Mavis leaves out the window. Before a young stranger crashes into Mavis, Wanda seen being helped down a flight of stairs by her, saying that she didn't know where Mavis was. Following Dracula's "schedule," she sits with Wayne, holding Winnie in her arm, watching a game of charades in the auditorium. She watches in excitement as Johnny rides his scooter. Later that night she is seen taking a water aerobics class at the pool, and then sitting with Johnny before Dracula briefly takes him away. She and Wayne watch as Mavis and Johnny have a chicken fight. She is then seen sitting on the edge of the pool as Dracula falls in. At Mavis' birthday party the next day, Wanda listens as Dracula admits to Mavis that the village she went to was created by him. She is shocked to learn that Johnnystein has been a human all along. She, Wayne and all the other monsters leave when Mavis storms off. While trying to check out of the hotel, Dracula comes and pleads with the monsters to help him find Johnathan. She exchanges a sad glance with Wayne when Dracula explains that he was wrong and that he doesn't even know if humans are bad anymore. She is shocked to hear that Mavis and Johnny might have even had a connection with one another. She then watches as Wayne, Murray, Griffin and Frankenstein leave with Dracula to find Johnny. Wanda and Wayne are later seen celebrating the reuniting of Mavis and Johnny, and dancing at a party. In the ending credits, it is shown that Wanda has finally given birth, as she and Wayne are seen with a baby carriage containing two newborn werewolves (plus one on Wayne's head). ''Hotel Transylvania 2'' Wanda attends Mavis and Jonathan's wedding with her family and friends, and is later seen at Dennis' first birthday party with her newest litter of puppies. een again with everybody at six of her puppies' birthday party, she shoos Winnie away from Dennis (via a few squirts from a water bottle) when she is too rough with him, telling her to "give him his space". She then tries to tell an excited Mavis not to break open the pinata yet, but she is ignored and, much to Wanda's annoyance, the pups eat all the candy and go on a sugar-fueled rampage. When Dennis runs away during his fifth birthday party, she and Wayne help look for him. She does not take part in the battle against Bela and his Bat Cronies. Lastly, she is seen dancing with her family at Dennis' party. Gallery Char 63905.jpg HT3Wanda.png Navigation Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Animals Category:Female Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Parents Category:Nurturer Category:Hotel Transylvania Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Selfless Category:In Love Category:Spouses